


Until the End

by Rosage



Series: A Handprint on My Heart [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mentions of injuries and fire, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), post-A Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: After the final battle, Constance settles an important matter.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: A Handprint on My Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Until the End

With the triage station overloaded, Constance and Hapi share a cot in their own small tent. They’ve peeled off soot-covered boots and singed, bloody coats. Their bare elbows touch, a point of contact in the numbness.

“Are you certain you do not need more healing? I could call someone,” Constance says. With a wince, she clenches and unclenches her hands, empty of power or faith.

“You’re the one who got beat up. What were you thinking, taking that blast?”

Nothing, if she is honest. All she saw was Hapi, navigating her horse around cinders, too impeded to dodge The Immaculate One’s breath. Constance careened her pegasus to take the brunt of it. She and Hapi toppled together, clutching each other between the ashes. By the time they expended their healing spells, The Immaculate One’s body cracked the ground.

She had always pictured herself raining down lightning until the end. Not alone, of course, but upright enough to share a cheer with everyone still standing—some of whom would remember, when awarding the generals’ service. During sweltering marches and battles that lodged in her nightmares, it was all that pushed her onward.

Part of her wants to run outside and convince Edelgard of her contributions. The rest of her, too burned to jump up, remembers the war didn’t end with a storybook image of valor, but with the city dying around them.

Constance looks at Hapi, lying beside her, her chest rising and lowering. If Constance had stopped to think, she’d have made the same decision.

“It is all that can be expected, for a dear friend,” Constance says. Hapi turns to her, close and glowing in the candlelight. Constance’s gaze traces each gentle curve of Hapi’s face as she breathes the smoky air cycling between their lungs.

“You really meant it, huh.”

“Of course I did.” Remembering her outburst, Constance heats. Did she truly say she expected Hapi to stay with her until old age? She imagines them sitting on a shaded porch, their wrinkled hands clasped. So many smooth-skinned people didn’t even make it to the medical tent. “I meant every iota.”

“I know.”

Hapi makes it sound simple. But how to get that porch? With her condition, Hapi won’t have anywhere to go except Abyss, and Constance’s future relies on Edelgard.

“I only ever speak true,” Constance says.

“I believe you.” Hapi’s tired smile can’t extinguish the fire that bursts in Constance’s belly. She forces her body up to half-hover over Hapi.

“It’s only that I meant… more, perhaps. You are dear to me. My dearest Hapi.” She touches Hapi’s face, not quite the tender cup she intends, her movements tremulous through thick air.

Eyes wide, Hapi parts her lips in question. If only a deliberate act, gracefully requested and executed, brought them together. But the truth is that Constance falls, her nose jabbing beside Hapi’s, their lips brushing at the corners. Hapi splits the difference. They explore each other’s mouths the way they try new foods, haphazard and honest. Hapi avoids their injuries as she wraps her arm around Constance, and Constance finds a place to fit against her. 

In the heat, their sore bodies soon need to rearrange. Constance tucks into the crook of Hapi’s neck, her own arm across Hapi’s stomach. They’ll plan their next steps together in the morning.


End file.
